


Into The Unknown

by Smithorion



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithorion/pseuds/Smithorion
Summary: The universe spans far and wide one person could never know the limits. In this vast space their are two people destined to cross paths. they will be faced with amazing adventures and death defining moments. in the end will their relationship help the universe from an unknown evil  or will everything come crashing around , around them.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Dr. Briefs/Panchy Briefs, King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dragon Ball Z





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of tools clashing, metal scraping, and the smell of engine grease became a calming feeling for Bulma sense she was young. Growing up as the only daughter of renowned scientist Dr.Trunks Briefs the lab had become a safe haven due to her lack of social interaction with other children due to her intelligence. At the age of 4 Bulma was building her first hover bike and at the age of 11 she was graduating high school and now at the age of 18 with two Doctorate and a degree in Bio technology she was working on the first year long trek in space to determine what lays beyond the known .  
" Have you double checked everything Bulma dear , make sure you have enough to eat" her mother Panchy fawned over her  
" mom I've made this personally for me. It is fully equipped with a docking bay , a lab, a whole floor with living quarters including a personal robot chief and a command center, iv added fasers and a blast canon . I am prepared for anything and i am fully capable of taking care of myself plus its only a year you wont even realize im gone"Bulma said as she showed her mother the moderately sized space craft that took her a little over 2 years to draft and put together. The craft is a sleek rhombus shaped ship with a black exterior that had camouflage capability , it had 3 floors , the ground floor held the docking bay and Bulmas personal lab the second floor held the living quarters in witch had a full sized kitchen with white walls and gold trim and garnet counter tops and a dinning room with a 6 seat table set , the living area was a step down put of the entrance way . It held two egg shell couches with gold trow pillows a glass coffee table in the middle and two claw foot chairs at either end. straight threw the living quarters is a hallway that holds 5 rooms each with their own theme and two full bath rooms for communally living. at the very end of the hall lays the master bedroom when you enter you have to step down into the room to the left is a wine bar with Crystal glasses and straight ahead is a love seat sitting in front of a fake fireplace. to the right when waling in is a door witch lead to the bed and master bathroom and closet. the whole room was a bight white with a gold trim and a cream color love seat , her bedroom on the other had was a deep royal blue with silk blue sheets . to the left of the bed is the entrance to Bulmas walk in closet and to the right was her bathroom it held two sinks with a wide mirror to the left and a 4 person walk in glass shower next to that were 3 steps leading to a gold claw foot bathtub on a platform and a wall next to that leading to the toilette. the third floor of the ship was her pride and joy the control center , as you exit the elevtor your imminent view is large pain windows in the very middle of the room was a chair with controls on both sides and both side walls were lined with control panels. The ship was ready and so was Bulma. After another hour of her mothers persistent questions she was finally ready for take off the last thing left on her list was telling her father goodbye. Knowing her father Bulma made her way down to his lab to say her final goodbye upon entering the room she could hear the scraping of pencil on paper and her father mumbling under his breath.  
" Hey dad whatcha working on?" peering over his shoulder  
" just blue prints for a transponder . Are you all set my dear? your mother stop pestering you with questions finally ?" Dr. Briefs chuckled as he brushed a few stray blue strands out of his daughters face  
" Haha you know her so well dad i don't know how you put up with it . she made me triple check everything and show her wile i was doing it. The two person pod is programmed to find my ship if i need your help and ive made modifications to our calling systems to reach the vast of space. i am well prepared for this journey and i feel this is necessary to finding out who i am and what im meant to do . plus its only for a year what could go wrong? Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
Dr. Briefs garbed his cat scratch and fallowed Bulma out to hanger two where her ship was ready for launch. The sunroof doors were opened and her mother waiting at the bottom of the ramp with tears in her eyes .  
" Oh Bulma dear im going to miss you so. please be safe and come back home" Panchey pulled her daughter into a tight embrace with tears streaming down her cheek  
" alright dear let her go , shell only begone for a year and she is well equipped to take care of her self" Dr. Briefs pealed his daughter out of his wife's clutches so he could give her a hug of his own .  
As her father released her tears began to fill in the corners of her eyes. clearing her throat she grabbed both her parents hands " Mom , Dad i want to thank you for giving me everything ive ever wanted for nurturing me in a way i needed and for helping me grow into the person i am today. I will call you every week and i will stay as safe as possible. There is no need to worry about me you'v raised me well and prepared me for everything i need. i love you guys" pulling them both in for a last tight embrace.  
Slowly letting go she gave her parents one finial squeeze and descended up the ramp to the elevator taking it all the way up to the command center. When she stepped in and took her seat she took a deep breath and input her first flight data. Bulma put in the last of the launch sequence and her AI personal assassinate that she made when she was 5 greeted her .  
"Hello Dr. Briefs your course is set. Two months and five days to planet Dalephina , your launch is set for 30 seconds from now do you wish to proceed?" Fridays sweet voice came over intercom  
" confirm Friday" as the words left Bulmas mouth straps came out from the corners of the seat strapping her in and than a count down clock appeared on the window as it hit 10 seconds Friday came back on " 10 , 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1 ... Lift off"  
Bracing her self she watched as the blue sky faded to black .  
" you have entered orbit and are free to move about the ship we will arrive in two months ,five days ,thirteen hours, twenty three minutes and six seconds" Friday stated as the straps attracted and bulma went to the window in aw of what she was lucky enough to witness.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the galaxy a planet called Vegetasi housed the great Sayian race a breed of worriers. The great Oozaru is what they called it an inner primal feeling of the great ape they harbor in their genes. Sayians are known for their brute strength and for their furry tails they keep tightly warped around their waist. The planet is ruled by the 15th generation King Vegeta along side him is Queen Aletheia and their two sons the eldest at 19 Prince Vegeta the XVI and Prince Tarble at 15. They were no strangers to the evil tyrant Lord Frieza who ruled over anyone him and his PTO soldiers came across . They had been successful of avoiding his wrath for quite some time but that would come crashing down around them. King Vegeta and his wife were sitting in the throne room waiting on the eldest son .  
"Where is that brother of yours " the king bellowed at prince Tarble  
Looking at his father he shrugged its not like he was his keeper after all or that he would even allow him to join his group of friends. Across the castle in the sparing fields were Prince Vegeta , Goku and Raditz Sons of General Bardock and Broly son of Commander Paragus . As the sound of heavy breathing filled the air and fists crunching against skin one of the palace guards strolled up and cleared his throat as to make his presence known.  
" Excuse me Prince Vegeta " he said with a raise of his fist to his chest in honor " the king and queen request your presence immediately, along with General Bardock and Commander Paragus sons as well" with a slight tilt of his head he turned on his heals and left in a flash.  
" Great what do they want now and from all of us. What did you do Goku?" Prince Vegeta said cocking his hand back and aiming it for Gokus gut.  
" it wasn't me Geta i swear" Goku said with in a pained tone. Raditz and Broly watched as the two younger Sayians with laughter. Turning with a huff Prince Vegeta and his men made their way to the throne room. As they entered the great hall they walked down the embroidered carpet until they we'er a few feet away form the king and queen with young Prince Tarble standing next to his mother.  
With a tilt of of their head each raised a fist to their chest " What is dead may never die" they said in sync  
" Now I know you may all be wondering why I called you in here, that bastard tyrant Lord Frieza has entered our quadrant and its only time that he finds his way here. I want you four to go out and search for something to help us defeat him once and for all. I trust that you will go undetected and try to keep the damage you do to a minimum. Your ship is prepared and ready , all crew have been updated as to the mission. Vegeta my son I am counting on you .,your departure time is in 30 minutes pack your bags and ship out." with a flick of his wrist they were dismissed. Each turned on their heals and made their way to their rooms.  
As Prince Vegeta opened his double doors to his room he was greeted to a wonderful breeze and a servant standing to the side for his every need. His room was filled with blood red colors and royal blue the colors of his people. as he walked into the living area there was a massive couch with huge bay windows and a desk to the left to the right were the doors to his room as he entered the massive king sized bed draped in royal blues at the front of the room were his armor chests and beside the head bored were the doors for his master bathroom grabbing his form fitting blue battle suit and a towel heading straight for the bathroom .Once he was in with the door closed he pealed off the black spandex stuck to his muscular legs and made his way to the stand up shower, turning the water as cold as it could go he slowly moved his body under the water steam pouring off his overly hot body. closing his eyes with his hand rubbing down his face he relaxed for what could be the last real moment to himself undisturbed . as the water rolled off his pecs down his ripped abs with his tail swishing lazily behind him his whole body relaxing . After several minutes his eyes flicked opened he stepped out glistening with water and grabbed the towel off the counter wrapping it tightly around the waist he made his way to his closet and pulled out his bag stuffing several body suits and 2 pairs of shoes with a chest plate. after his bag was set and ready he pulled the royal blue suit on attaching his white and gold chest plate with the Sayian crest on his left pec. Pulling his white gloves and boots with gold tips on he was all set except one thing. Making his way out to his servant  
" i require your assistance servant . " Vegeta said with a better than you tone. the girl nodded and made her way to the Prince grabbing the blood red cape from the couch she attached it to the back of his chest plate . with a tilt of her head she was back in her spot. With his bag ready he made his way out the door and down the hall. As he entered the docking bay his ship stood in the middle it was a round ship that held a crew of fifty to the right of the entrance ramp were Raditz ,Goku and Broly dressed in the same suit as the prince. Making his way up the ramp the first crew member he saw he thew his bag at them and told them to place it in his quarters. The sound of rushing feet and metal scraping made him fill abnormally calm as he made his was to the command center all he passed by stopped what they we'er doing and moved out of his way. The big silver door swished open and he stepped in to see the command chair and people bustling around him for take off. Strolling over to the chair he took his seat and everyone stopped and turned.  
" Onio turn intercom on i have an announcement for the crew before we departure." He said in a weirdly calm tone. Onio Turned and input the protocols and nodded when it was all set.  
" listen up crew im only going to say this once , I expect nothing but the best from my crew we will be entering space in two minutes time , get strapped in and prepare for the two week journey to Dalephina. once we reach the trading planet keep your wits about you for PTO soldiers report any siting directly to me or any of the other elites on this ship. that is all" clicking the red com button he turned to the sound of the door opening to see the three over grown idiot making their way to the seats that lined a wall strapped in and showed their respect to Vegeta. With a slight tilt of his head he directed his attention back to Onio. giving him the go head Onio input the take off code and projected the count down code to the whole ship with 30 seconds until lift off. once the count down hit one the sound of the thrusters came on full force and in a split second the were floating in open space.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an uneventful fifteenth days sense Bulma had left her life to start this incredible journey, the first week consisted of getting a sleep schedule in place and getting use to freeze dried food she hadn't had time to enjoy everything around her. After two weeks into the journey and having a somewhat normal schedule she started a new project with the help of Friday. Her daily routine consisted of getting up around 6:30 and enjoying her cup of coffee in the command center watching the stars and planets fly by through the huge bay windows for what seemed like hours. Around 9 shed go and get ready for the day enjoying a hot shower and throwing on a pair of raggedy overalls, tying her massive amount of persian blue hair in a bun and making her way down to her lab. Entering the lab the lights click on and a familiar sweet voice greats her ,  
" Hello Dr.Briefs we are passing thru a Supernova Remnant in quadrant BB-713 , we are two weeks two days fourteen hours and thirty seven minutes until we arrive on Dalephina. I will pull up the schismatics from yesterday. " Friday brought the digital schismatics up as Bulma walked over and set her coffee down as she grabbed he tablet to get a better look at where she left off yesterday. Bulma was working on a gravity altering device that could be worn as a bracelet to help her in the different environments once the blue prints were drawn up she decide to make a chamber that she could us to help her train for the different gravitas and eventually not need the bracelets.   
" how was your morning Dr.Briefs ?" Friday asked, over the last couple years Friday and Bulma had became very close considering she was like her only friend even tho Friday was a computer generated assistant she had evolved over time into a some what caring and compassionate friend you may say that Friday knew Bulma better than her self .  
" It was quite wonderful , I saw a planet far off in the distance it looked so small from here. Hard to think about how massive it really must be." Bulma said as she recalled seeing the blood red with a tint of amber dot surrounded by a slight fog and three blips of a moon 'what a beautiful sight' Bulma thought. " I am eager to start the next faze of project GC300, the carbon alloyed that we have on bored should suffice enough until we can find a more durable metal to withstand a higher gravity level when we land to pick up supplies " Bulma stated as she started down the corridor to the supplies room. After passing a few doors she finial reached her destination opening the door and stepping into the very dimly lit room she walked up to the keyboard entered her pin and and watched as the holographic screen lit up , in putting the information she watched as the helper bot came to life and quickly went to retrieve her items in the undercarriage of the ship. After several minutes the bot later returned with with cargo on a hover bed. As the bot reached Bulma the whole ship started to shake and than the emergency alert sounded and Friday came over the loud speaker.  
" Red alert Red alert we are passing through an asteroid field, Dr.Briefs to the bridge for manual override " as soon as Bulma heard the alarm blair she high tiled it to the command center and as Friday finished the announcement the doors flu open to a sweating red faced Bulma, she immediately when straight to her chair and started putting in the manual override code.   
" Friday prepare for damage control " bulma said breathless as she tried to doge the flying rocks like a video game , twenty minutes of hell and she was almost out when she took on damage to the left side of the ship. veering as far right as she dared she managed to keep the damage to the nonessential part of the ship. With alarms blaring and lights flashing she was finally out of that death trap and could assess what kind of damage happened.   
" Friday take over auto pilot and send a bot to the dock to prepare for me to go and see if we can temporarily fix the breach" Bulma said wiping the sweat from her brow and heading out the door.   
When she made it to the dock a bot was waiting for her with her gear she put the skin tight suit on and placed the helmet over her frizzy locks the bot attached the oxygen tube to the back of her helmet and she stepped closer to the door tuning to the panel and closing the hatch behind her so she could open the door and float out. As she reached the bottom left of the ship she could see the hole that stupid rock caused . Reaching her hand to the side of her head she pressed the com button to link with Friday, after a brief moment she could hear Friday on the other line.  
" Yes Dr. Briefs "   
" is there anything on the ship i can use to temporarily fix this until we land in two weeks?" Bulma asked she could leave it but shes afraid more damage will occur  
" According to the inventory log you have ten sheets of plexiglass slats that will hold just long enough to land but you will need to repair before we depart again" Friday stated as Bulma took measurements for how many slats she would need.   
" Okay , Friday Send a bot down to sector 3B2 with a bed to transport 8 slats to the dock where ill retrieve them along with my tools " she stated as she made her way back to the docking bay.  
After several minutes Bulma could see two bot with all her supplies headed her way as soon as the left the supplies at the door Bulma shut the hatch and opened the bay doors to collect her things. Making her way back and attaching the necessary items to the ship she hooked her self as while so she could use both hand to repair the damage. A two and a half hours later and the haul was fixed putting all her tools away and the attaching her self Bulma pressed the com button once again. " Alright Friday repairs are done and everything put away ready for you to pull me back in" Bulma said between pants her suit just seemed to get warmer and warmer the longer she stayed out there.   
" All systems check the repairs are holding up nicely, ill be retracting you in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." and with that Friday began to slowly pull Bulma and the stuff back in with the dock doors open and the bots on the other side of the hatch she was a mere feet away when something out of the coroner of her eye came racing towards her and in an instant Bulma could feel the cold air of space the ruff sharp edges of the meteor the size of a soccer ball tearing through her shoulder and spinning out of control . Bulma could feel the thick trickle of her blood running down her arm and pulling in her gloves the pain just took over and all she could see was red. Feeling her body being tugged and the faint voice of Friday , the sudden wosh of air brought her to for a couple seconds until she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

The short weeks cramped in the ship with his crew was getting restless , nothing to do no where to train and Kakarot eating everything in sight was getting on his last nerve. thank the gods of Vegetasi they were 4 hours from landing to restock and plan for there next stop . as he walked into the command center he could hear the side conversations and shifting of people from one end to the other the doors swished open a group of Sayians chatting amongst them self's as Vegeta entered the men dispersed and within 5 minuets he was alone. He preferred to be alone, watching out the window as the planet crept closer and closer Vegeta closed his eyes for a short minute taking in the last bit of silence and peace he'd get for the next couple months. Hearing hefty foot steps approaching the door his eyes shot open in time with the door to reveal Broly on the other end. He waited for Broly to make the short distance to him before he spoke.  
" What is it Broly? " He said in a flat tone.  
" Prince Vegeta we just received word that the PTO soldiers on the planet have been called out to an undisclosed place for a special meeting with Lord Frieza himself" Broly blurted out way faster than he intended. After several minutes of silence Broly watched as Vegeta walked out with out a word to his room. After what felt like an hour Vegeta had emerged from his room.  
" I know you all have heard about Frieza meeting but as of right now out job is to restock and keep an ear out for anything or anyone we can use to gain the upper had in this war. By the time we land everyone will have their assignments you have 3 days before we depart again." and with that Vegeta walked into the COM room sat down and prepared for landing not waiting to see what anyone else had to say.  
Planet Dalephina was a waste land, a dust covered flea market to be exact. Dalephina holds one of the largest trading post with people and creatures from every where selling their stuff out of cloth made stands. As the Sayians excited the ship and all went to complete their assignments Vegeta and his men walked the bustling walk ways listening to everyone trying to pick up anything useful. This was by far the most packed market he had been too everyone's shoulders rubbing and so much nose he was about to blow when a flash of blue hit the coroner of his eyes.


End file.
